Forum:Kodi Reed
Category:Claiming History Kodi lived a middle classed childhood. She did as she was told, did her schoolwork, never got into trouble. Until she met a boy in the 8th Grade. This boy, was a metahuman. He had the ability to see the future. He told Kodi she had a big future ahead of her, which requirred her breaking rules. Kodi at first didn't believe this boy, but learned later on he was right. When Kodi recieved her powers, she had to break the one rule her parents hate most. Lying. Whenever they asked what was up, Kodi lied and said nothing. One day in class, Kodi accidentally, speed up the molecules in the beaker and started a fire. The boy, grabbed Kodi and called Mount Justice to report her. The Team, laughed at the boy asking him what was he thinking but the just stood there determined for them to take her in. The boy said they needed ''her and they called Martian Manhunter to see what the boy saw. Martian Manhunter not only saw, but understood what they meant. He understood Kodi was important, so he took Kodi under his wing and even though he was frightined of her powers. Kodi eventually learned how to control her powers and to use them appropraitly(almost). Kodi is now apart of the Team, and is very close to the Martian Manhunter, and sees him as a father figure, even though he kinda fears her. Relationship Romances WIP Friends WIP Family Kodi is close with her family, she only lies to them about being a heroine. Personality Kodi is a sweet caring girl who does anything for anybody. She is always helping, and cheerful. She is truly the heart of the Team. But on missions, Kodi is confident and serious. Physical Appearance Kodi has long brown hair, and dark grey eyes. She is 5'9 and ways 116lbs. She is tall for a fifteen year old. She is a very beautiful young woman. Powers Kodi's main power is Molecular Acceleration which allows her to speed up molecules. It either causes things to melt or catch on fire or eventually blow up. Kodi also possess: '''Kinetic Charging:' The power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. *'Static Interference': Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in user's body, that shields one's own mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. *'Hypnotic Charm': Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows the user to compel others to believe what she says and agree with anything she tells them to do. Total Kinetic Control: Charm can control all aspects of kinetic energy up to even the molecular level, allowing her to fire energy blasts, defy gravity, heal wounds, charge objects within his line of sight without contact, additionally she can charge organic matter, blowing it up just by thinking about it and effectively exist as energy. She can also manipulate the potency of the energy release. She had the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. She was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation, or cool by reducing it. Notes Notes about Kodi Reed: *Kodi's full name is Nekoda Piper Reed *She is half White and half Cherokee *She hates being called Half-Blood *She is a metahuman *She is allergic to watermelon *She loves the beach *She hates people dying *Her favorite color is white *She hates the color yellow-green *Her favorite song is Too Close *She is a good painter *She is a good singer *She is into photography *Her favorite band is Owl City kodicostume.jpg|Kodi's Halloween Costume, which she views as a joke imagesCA5ZN34A.jpg|Kodi with her camera ImagesCAKFMU68.jpg|Kodi near a lake ImagesCAH7ORMW.jpg|Kodi at a party imagesCAWJCNQW.jpg|Kodi at a field Approved if one more person approves User:TheThing12 Approved Click this black link to go to my Talk page (talk) 20:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC)